Leaderboard
When you click Rankings you will be directed to a list of players with the most experience points. Many players, however, would like leaderboards for their horses. So until it is added to the game, below is a list of horses with the top ten highest scores in each breed. Remember that this list is only as accurate and up to date as you and other players can keep it. Highest Genetic Potential (GP) Akhal-Teke Stallions #Tarek de Eus | 735 | Owner: Noa #Princely Elegance | 732 | Melorama #무한적아 | 731 | Owner: ItchyWaterBuffalo #Jyarumu | 731 | Owner: Acceste #Akşam | 729 | Owner: Wingates #Lángok WL | 727 | Wingates #Fox' Ottoman | 727 | Roos #운이 좋은 Clover | 725 | Owner: ItchyWaterBuffalo #1st Premium Olasyar | 725 | Owner: Amikalou #1st Premium Star Uzeir | 725 | Owner: Amikalou #Tash de Eus | 724 | Owner: Noa #Fair Bombastic M* | 724 | Owner: Mynonaster #Osmadiel | 724 | Owner: Applebird123 #JSS Harry Potter | 722 | Owner: Arab Mares # Foal Doe 290015 | 737 | Zuer # Mele Kush x Yadigar | 733 | Owner: Arab #Tanay x Yadigar ⊰₰⊱ | 733 | Owner: Arab #도원경 | 731 | Owner: ItchyWaterBuffalo #Tanay x Yadigar | 731 | Owner: Arab #Miba x Jyarumu | 729 | Owner: Acceste #Giray x Yadigar | 727 | Owner: Arab #Zergyar x Seher | 727 | Owner: Arab #Unnamed | 725 | Owner: Oxymelon #Eos / GP725 | 725 | Owner: Alaichia #Foal Doe 233804 | 725 | Owner: Breggo13 #Fairly Bonita F | 724 | Owner: Mynonaster #IR Snow White | 723 | Owner: Breggo13 #Golden Dream | 722 | Owner: Lacerta #JSS Lightning | 721 | Owner: Arab #Yunus x Behiye | 721 | Owner: Arab Updated - 08 Dec 2018 Arabian # Brabant # Amalia van Overen | Mare | 564 | Owner: Caralis # Magnez | Stallion | 564 | Owner: UnDekan Updated - 27 Nov Camargue # Cleveland Bay #TF Charleston Jive | Stallion | 720 | Owner: snowbally #Glanton Scarl | Stallion | 720 | Owner: poum #Cora | Mare | 718 | Owner: Ginasam # Ash | Mare | | 715 | Owner: Whiskey Updated - 27 Nov Exmoor pony # Fjord # Friesian # Gypsy horse # Haflinger # Unnamed | Mare | 634 | Owner: lize05 # Milan | Stallion | 629 | Owner: Nastale # Benito | Stallion | 629 | Owner: Nastale # CE Cosmos | Stallion | 629 | Owner: JetJudo # ⋄��⋄ Ebony ℳ | ℌ | Mare | 629 | Owner: Amonice # )o(Corones)o( | Mare | 626 | Owner: Ondine # Elesco | Stallion | 626 | Owner: chrisisophie # Unnamed | Mare | 626 | Owner: Aubrey Updated - 27 Nov Icelandic # Kladruber # Mustang # Norman Cob #NBS Eponine | Mare | 677 | Owner: Bandii #La Dernière Danse ☆ST | Mare | 670 | Owner: Blackswifty #Foe | Mare | 667 | Owner: Chasca Updated - 27 Nov Oldenburg # PRE # Quarter horse # Shire # Suffolk punch #Redmoor Duchess Kate | Mare | 556 | Owner: Jeeler # ✔️Some Fantastic | Stallion | 556 | Owner: shelly7066 # Man of Steel | Stallion | 552 | Owner: Jeeler # | ℛℋ Rose | | Mare | 549 | Owner: HopeRaising Updated - 06 Dec 2018 Trakehner #⊰ᴬᵡ⊱ Helium | Stallion | 738 | Owner: Alexia Welsh pony # Conformation Akhal-Teke #GokIrm x 15279| Mare | 94.04 | Owner:ItchyWaterBuffalo #Fire Bird| Mare | 93.280 | Owner: Acceste #Rose~Pearl | Mare | 92.44 | Owner: BlackAnii Updated - 08 Dec 2018 Arabian # Brabant # Camargue #Mariselle | Mare | 94.04 | Owner: Benchi Cleveland Bay #Shy Guy | Stallion | 90.850 | Owner: Restless #Woman Like Me | Mare | 90.650 | Owner: Restless Exmoor pony #Extoora | Mare | 83.62 | Owner: Knortlort Fjord # Friesian # Gypsy horse # Haflinger # Icelandic #PHS Fiðla | Mare | 90.36 | Owner: Noukie Kladruber #Fancy Diamond | Mare | 93.21 | Owner: Noukie Mustang #(⚔) Fifty Caliber ⚡ ★ (F) | Mare | 93.350 | Owner: Hollie #Royal Modern��⭐ | Stallion | 93.280 | Owner: Fardou Norman Cob # Oldenburg #Rönin | Stallion | 86.56 | Owner: Knortlort PRE #✵Shadowgem | Stallion | 87.689 | Owner: Vyloria #BM Victoria | Mare | 87.166 | Owner: Toesjah #Voor | Stallion | 87.091 | Owner: Valentine #BM Alquimista | Stallion | 86.942 | Owner: JoanaPT Quarter horse #Shiny Red Dreams | Stallion | 91.47 | Owner: _Sunflower_ Shire # Suffolk punch # Trakehner #;Grady ★,DC | Stallion | 86.79 | Owner: Ophiogomphus Welsh pony # Category:Horses Category:Events Category:Gameplay